


You are my life

by endlesspossibilitiesinlife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilitiesinlife/pseuds/endlesspossibilitiesinlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been best friends for a year, but how will Casey react when Laura tells her that for her it's more than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written for fun, so don't be too harsh.  
> I am not a native speaker, so sorry for any mistakes

And then she was standing there. Her head seemed to be completely empty. All her thoughts floating around in the air. She told her. She had finally told her and now there was this awkward silence between them. While trying not to look at the girl she had loved for such a long time, she was getting surer and surer that telling her what she felt was a mistake. Maybe she had just been misinterpreting the actions of her crush. Otherwise she would say something right now, right? 

Standing there she started thinking about how it had all begun. It was two weeks after she had moved to London and she still knew nobody in this city. Everybody had warned her about wanting to go to a college so far away from home, but she just didn't listen. Right now she regretted it. The first days of being alone had been okay but by now not having anybody to talk to was getting on her nerves. She had been trying to distract herself by sightseeing and visiting her future college even though it was still closed, but all of that didn't really help. The feeling of loneliness still made its way slowly into her life and was now more prominent than ever. That her class wouldn't start until two weeks later didn't help. This morning she definitely didn't want to get up but as the growling in her stomach got louder she knew she had to at least get something to eat, since her fridge was empty from not leaving the house for a few days. 

If she already had to get up and leave the house, she wanted it to at least be quick, so she decided to get a sandwich at a coffee shop nearby. When she walked into the café, her mood was at a low. She really didn't want to talk to people right now. Being in her thoughts, scolding herself for how bad the decision to move to London was, she completely overlooked the waitress, running her over and causing her to spill coffee on both of them. She frowned and looked at the coffee shop-worker. Could her day get any worse? But the waitress just laughed and at that moment she realised how cute the employee was. She had the biggest smile, which spread to her eyes and she crinkled her nose while laughing. Being so taken a back, she almost missed when the waitress began to speak. “I am so sorry”, she said while still chuckling, “Your order will be on me for messing up your outfit!” She pointed to her white shirt that had brown stains all over it. Still shocked by the beauty of the other woman, the new customer stuttered, “No... uhm... I mean... That's fine. It was my fault anyway.” She blushed and looked down on the floor, waiting for the other woman to go back to her work but she didn't. Still smiling the waitress suggest instead, “I have my break in five minutes. Why don't you sit down until then and I'll get you lunch as an apology?” Already walking away she added, “By the way my name is Casey.” 

Casey... She thought about that name over and over again while waiting for the waitress to return. It is a beautiful name, isn't it? And so fitting for this gorgeous girl. She seemed to be around her age, so she was probably a college student too. But she was so strikingly beautiful. Only being able to see her back at the moment, she took in the other woman's back side. She was slim but also muscular. Her hair was red and fell down in perfect waves. That's when the waitress turned around, a big smile appearing on her face as she realised that the other girl had been staring. 

She came over with two cups and a sandwich on a plate, which she pushed towards the black haired girl. “So I think you have an advantage on me.”, the coffee shop employee said. “You know my name but I don't know yours.” “Right... My name is Laura”, the customer replied shortly, not being able to take her eyes off the beautiful red head. Casey seemed completely comfortable with this situation as she kept on guiding the conversation. In the next fifteen minutes, they talked like they had known each other forever. Laura figured out that she was right about Casey being a college student. Her major was psychology, while Laura was studying economics but they would indeed visit the same university, which made Laura's heart jump. But her heart was out of control anyway during their whole talk. She hadn't felt that nervous and excited at the same time since forever. Hearing Casey say that she had to go back to her work made her sad immediately. She would go back to her old – new- lonely life. She got up with Casey and was ready to leave. But she stopped in her steps when she heard the most appealing voice say, “Laura! Wait!” She turned around and Casey held a napkin with something scribbled on it towards her. “That's my number. I thought I could maybe show you around London tomorrow. You know, give you some insider tips”, she said with that everlasting smile of hers. Laura smiled back this time. “That would be great. I will write you about it later.” Then she left, being as happy as she hasn't been in a long time. 

Even though she knew it was pathetic, she wrote Casey only fifteen minutes after leaving the coffee shop. She had planned on waiting at least a few hours, but she just couldn't manage to wait any longer. That was the day, when their friendship began. Over the next two weeks they met up every day and even though Laura had feared that it would change when they started college, it didn't. They ate lunch together every day in the dining hall and often met up after school studying together, even though they had completely different majors. Their friendship grew over the next year and Laura was closer to Casey than she was to anybody else before. They were best friends but for Laura it was more than that. 

“Laura? Are you listening?” Laura snapped out of her thoughts. Right.... She was standing next to the Thames with Casey and she had just told her exactly that – that Casey was more than just a friend for her. The fear crept back into her heart. “Sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?” She couldn't bring herself to look at Casey. She wanted to, but she knew how this was going to end. She knew that she had just ruined the best and only real friendship she had. Just because she couldn't keep her feelings to herself. She was such an idiot. “I said that I am glad that you told me.” Casey paused. Great. That was the perfect beginning for: 'But I don't feel the same way. I hope it doesn't change anything about our friendship.' Laura felt the tears coming at the back of her eyes. She turned towards the river, but Casey grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her. “Laura, will you please look at me?” So she looked up, because could she every deny Casey anything. Casey's face was dead serious. Laura wasn't used to that. She was used to an all smiley best friend and you could count the times she has seen her smile wiped off of her face on one hand. She got even more scared. What if Casey didn't even want to be friends after this? What if she would lose her for good? A tear fell down Laura's cheek, which made Casey's features soften. “Hey. Please don't cry. What I was trying to say is that I am happy that you told me, because I would have never been brave enough to admit it.” Laura frowned. What did Casey mean? Knowing Laura for so long, Casey saw that she didn't get it. “What I mean is, I have been falling for you since the day you ran me over in that coffee shop but you were so great and I was, you know, I am just me, so I thought you'd never like me.” Laura was shocked. Did Casey really just say that she liked her back? And did she just say, she thought she wasn't good enough for her? Laura would have doubted what she heard but then she looked at her best friends face and what she saw was new to her. Casey's look was full of insecurity. And that was it. Laura leaned in and kissed Casey as passionately as she could and to her surprise Casey kissed her back. They only stopped a few minutes later to catch their breath. Laura's head was leaning against Casey's chest and she smiled like an idiot. “You know, I can't believe I get to do this regularly now”, she whispered. “Me neither. I am the happiest girl on earth right now”, Casey replied. “Impossible! That's my part already.”, Laura said as she leaned in for another kiss. She was so incredibly happy and in her head she kept on thinking one thought over and over again. 'This is just the beginning!'


End file.
